The present invention is directed to a patient supporting table comprising a table top held on one side on a pedestal.
A patient supporting table having a table held by a pedestal is known, and an example is a pedestal which is suspended from the ceiling of the examination room. The table top projects in a cantilever fashion from the pedestal into the room so that good access to the patient is possible.